


Burn Your Kingdom Down

by Bloody_Willamina



Category: The 4400
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 04:22:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6455647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloody_Willamina/pseuds/Bloody_Willamina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A general fanvid of The 4400.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burn Your Kingdom Down

**Author's Note:**

> Fanvid is set to Seven Devils, and made to fit the lyrics. I do not necessarily consider the seven I chose to be evil, or devils. I had my own reasons for choosing them.


End file.
